An exhaust gas treatment device may be included in an exhaust system of an engine in a vehicle in order to reduce regulated emissions. In one example, the exhaust gas treatment device may include a diesel particulate filter (DPF) or other particulate matter filter. When the vehicle travels in a tunnel (referred to herein as tunneling operation), high levels of ambient exhaust gas may be inducted by the engine. For example, the tunnel environment may retain exhaust gasses from the engine, or other engines, operating in the tunnel to a greater extent due to the enclosed space. The ingestion of an increased amount of exhaust gas can increase engine out particulate levels. As such, loading of the DPF may occur at an increased rate during tunneling operation, thereby increasing engine backpressure and decreasing engine power output.